The First Sons
Listen mate we have no other motive, y'know....look I've seen a lot of other pilots, a lot of groups all running around, shouting about good and evil and greed and all that crap, that stuff that just gets in the way of what of basic decency. We aren't here to sell you a new way of thinking, we aren't here to take over the world or anything...we are here to stop the bad guys being bad guys... Sentinel, when asked about the motives behind the first sons. The First sons Known by many as heros, a few as terrorists and by only a small, select number as Symbiote freinds, the First sons are a rag tag team of pilots only interested in soaking up as many giggles as they can before being finally put down and saving a few lives here and there. They work in perfect syncronisation, flawlessly alternating between obliterating foes and making terrible puns. The First sons are best in the close assualt, where each of them comes into their own using shock tactics. They are exellent, reliable troops to have on your side and a nightmare to fight against. In combat The first sons are highely unpredictable, rapidly switching postions and targets so that you will always have to fight the whole team. They are a particular problem to government agencys many because of the whole being friends with the Symbiotes thing. The first sons absolutly loathe the idea of Xenophobia in any shape or form. While they will defend themselves and will kill if needed, the will never attack a Fae or Symbiote without good reason. While this may seem like a foolish tactic it has paid off on a number of occasions. They are also the first group of pilots to ever draft a symbiote into their ranks. The first sons are heros in a time where everyone has an agender or plan for gain. They will come and help especially when civillians are trapped in the middle of a suit battle. History The first sons began two months after suit fall and soon began helping out those in their local area. Orginally comprised of Sentinel and Smilodon , the pair aided those in the south yorkshire region with anything they could help with. From fetching cats from trees to putting out house fires and the occasional gun fight with power mad suit pilots. The team however had to leave when governmet agents tried to take them into custody. The pair fled to Europe where they spent time as hands for hire doing whatever they could to keep their heads above water. They where joined by Big ben , Imp and Thatcher. The team has seen more or less every cornor of earth and has fought there too. They may not look like it or for that matter act like it, but they are one of the most dangerous team of pilots in the world to date. They are currently located in Buchanan, (Liberia, west africa). Members "Lets see, we have the ex hazop guy, an insmonica ozzie doctor, a right wing biomorph, the retired boxer, an American adrelin junkie , a pesimistic archaeologist and me..." Leader - Sentinel Commincations officer/ Air assualt- Smilodon Stealth- Imp Heavy- Big Ben Resident Symbiote- Thatcher Medic- Fair play Hazardous enviroment spesalist- NK hazard Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: AD Category:NPC